


"Keep your hands off my boyfriend"

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 'we have to share a bed and i just made it beyond awkward', M/M, Modern AU, can you believe this, darthfett is my jam and this au is my jam too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business trips designed to be cheap mean sharing a bed, and Boba goes and makes everything as awkward as he possibly can in a span of about five minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Keep your hands off my boyfriend"

They’re professionals. They are mature adults who’ve been working with each other for years now, and friends for about as long. Boba really shouldn’t be worried about sharing a bed with Vader. It’s not like things will be awkward, right?

Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. Boba has absolutely never been more wrong in his life. The first night of their business trip the whole group decides to go out for drinks once they’ve gotten their stuff put away in the hotel rooms. Boba had been paired with Vader and at first he wasn’t complaining. Now, though? Now he’d kill to room with anyone else.

They’d been at the bar when someone had started to flirt with Vader, and Vader had flirted back. Boba shouldn’t have cared, but he was drunk enough to get jealous and maybe, just maybe, he’d been interested in Vader for a long time. He hand’t wanted to ruin their friendship…

Still, he does just that. When he notices the person laughing and resting their hand on Vader’s thigh Boba had walked over and pulled Vader into a kiss. When he pulls back he turns to scowl at the shocked person still seated at the bar.

“Keep your hands off my boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

 

Boba thinks he’s going to die when he gets out of the shower. He decided to take as cold a shower as he could to help sober up, and it finally hit him that he’s in deep shit. There’s no couch in the room so he’s left with either sharing the bed or the floor, and Vader’s certainly not helping him make that choice. He just showers and changes into his pajamas, climbing into bed without a word.

Boba changes, deciding to climb into bed next to Vader (he has too much pride to just sleep on the floor, fuck-up or not). When he does, his friend rolls over to face him. He watches Boba for a moment and Boba’s sure he’s about to be yelled at for what he did. He deserves it, doesn’t he? He definitely just ruined their friendship, there’s no way Vader-

“So. I’m your boyfriend, huh?”

“I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.” Boba sighs.

“It’s cool.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. We should just be friends.”

“Yeah, sure.” Vader nods, rolling back over to face the wall. Boba can’t help but feel like he fucked up even more.

 

* * *

 

 

Things only get worse as their trip goes on. Vader starts to avoid him as they sit through meetings with the other two employees that got sent with them. Boba stops going with the others to restaurants and bars after work, instead getting room service. He isn’t going to push things when Vader obviously doesn’t want to be around him.

One night Vader comes storming into the room, obviously drunk. He yanks Boba off of the bed, kissing him hard. Boba tenses up before relaxing into the kiss, grabbing the front of Vader’s shirt.

“Holy fuck.”

“Good?” Vader smirks.

“Sure, yeah, of course, but…?”

“But what? Aren’t I your boyfriend?” Vader squeezes Boba’s ass.

“Are you?”

Vader grins, kissing Boba again. “ _Definitely_.”


End file.
